


Champagne Supernova

by KrabbyOzz



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrabbyOzz/pseuds/KrabbyOzz
Summary: "10 eddies says the girl finally gets laid" Rita nudged the other bouncer"Make it 20 and you've got a deal"V has been working herself to death, she hates when Johnny is right. It's about time she had a break especially when she's in kabuki near a certain bar that a certain girl works at.Very loosely based on the adorable drunk messages you receive from Judy. Set pre pyramid song.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 34
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love these gonks and wanted to add a non cannon story. I am new to writing and awful at it but trying to improve. Hoping to continue this story and maybe dabble further.
> 
> For the life of me I can't remember the other bouncers name!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"Fuuuuuck me" 

V let out a sigh frustration. These gigs were getting a little out of hand even for her standards. Chasing cyberpsychos around half of night city was not her idea of fun. V sat on her arch pinching the bridge of nose.

"When are you going to chill for 5 minutes? Jesus V by the way you're going, the relic won't be the thing to flatline you." Johnny appeared in front of her with both hands on the handles of Vs bike.

"Not in the mood for a lecture from a dead rockerboy" V countered looking visably frustrated.

"I'm just saying, our situation isn't going away anytime soon and working yourself to death isn't going to change that" Johnny takes a step away from the arch and lights his cigarette "why don't you have some down time for once in a while, cut loose." 

"Ugh, if I do this will you leave me the fuck alone for a bit and stop nagging?" V looks up at Johnny who simply smirked as a response. 

"Fine!" V looked around to find her bearings, whizzing around the city all evening has left her questioning where exactly she was. 

After a moment, V realised she was in Watson and around the corner from a certain Lizzie's bar. This caused her heart to skip a beat at the thought of the green and pink haired BD editor who she may or may not have a thing for. 

"That's the spirit V" Johnny winked as he dissolved into blue pixels. 

V rides the short distance to Lizzie's and parks in the small lot. It's been a few days since V had seen Judy, their last encounter ended with a kiss on the cheek from Judy. A memory that V had remembered daily since. 

"Ok V relax, you're just going in for a casual drink. It's not like she's definitely going to be there, it could be her day off. Just go in, have a drink and relax a bit." V gave herself a pep talk before hopping off her bike, she rolled her shoulders and neck and put on her feign confidence. She strutted towards the door where Rita and the bouncer V could never remember the name of were in their usual spots.

As V attempts to walk past the resident bouncers, when someone pulled her attention.

"Hey you're V right?"

"Yeah that's me, what's up?" V responded with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Aha ... Yeah that makes sense"

V looked at the bouncer with a puzzled expression which she returned with a knowing smirk.

"What does that mean?" 

"Oh nothing" the bouncer said nonchalantly as Rita turned to her with an equally puzzled look.

Deciding to ignore the comment, V tried to play it cool but words failed her miserably.

"Uhm so is ... is Judy working tonight?"

 _Fuck sake V you utter gonk, way to ruin your badass street cred_ , she internally cringed.

"What do you want with Judy?" Rita responded eyeing V up and down with a defensive tone. As V tried to think of a possible excuse for wanting to know the whereabouts of the beautiful editor, she noticed the other woman pull Rita close to her and whisper something in her ear. Rita turned to face V and a devilish grin formed.

"No, she's not working tonight" V felt herself deflate slightly at finding out Judy wasn't there.

"But ... She is inside having a drink with some chooms" Rita's grin was plastered all over her face with an all knowing look. "Well what are you waiting for, don't keep a girl waiting" with that she gave V a wink and stepped aside giving V access to Lizzie's.

The air was thick inside Lizzie's and the bright lights of the main room caused Vs eyes to adjust. She could feel the bass through the floor and up through her limbs of whatever the latest track was playing. She scoped the room in hopes to spot the object of her desire, unfortunately it was a busy night and all V could see were the bobbing heads of night city residents. Deciding to cut her loses, V headed over to the bar to see if Mateo had a new cocktail to try, when she noticed the pink and green hues of Judy's hair standing at the end of the bar.

 _Ok, ok maybe get a drink and casually walk over and say hi. Nothing too formal. Just casual ... Casu_ -

"V" Judy slurred and collided into V. V took a step back to steady herself and the more than tipsy Judy.

"Damnn you look good" Judy stood back looking at V with half lidded eyes, biting her lip softly. 

V smirked while placing her hands on Judy's arms to keep her balance.

"Hi to you too, you're drunk!" V exclaimed, this was a new side to Judy that V was relishing in.

"Weeeeeeell maybe just a little bit, I'm jus out with some friennnndds" Judy took a step back and looked down to compose herself "some friends" she repeated more composed this time. She looked up at V and smiled.

"Come say hey" Judy grabbed Vs arm and pulled her towards the bar. " Youuu remember Rox and Tom" V nodded toward them and they returned the gesture. 

"Sooo what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Judy stared at Vs lips momentarily before looking back up at her.

"Oh you know, was in the area and fancied a drink" V winked , it took all her strength to not wrap her arms around Judy. 

Given Judy's condition, V decided to opt to drinking water. The four of them conversed together while Judy and V exchanged various glances and on occasion, caressing fingers. 

The night was drawing to a close and Judy was visibly swaying and it was clear to V that she was too drunk to be left alone. 

"Come on you, let's get you home" V guided Judy towards the door after saying their goodbyes to the equally intoxicated Tom and Rox. As they stepped out of Lizzie's, V took Judy's keys and unlocked her van. They both turned to the bouncers and said their goodbyes.

"Go get her Jude" Rita shouted with a wink as V helped Judy into the van. V put the key in the ignition and set off towards Judy's.

"10 eddies says the girl finally gets laid" Rita nudged the other bouncer.

"Make it 20 and you've got a deal".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Judy to sleep off the night before is proving more difficult than V expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on the previous chapter. I've decided to expanded it and see where it goes. Short chapters to break the story up a little but will try and update regularly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The drive to Judy's went fairly smoothly. Rogue touches by Judy had left Vs skin tingling and a little hot under the collar. V reminded herself that although they had flirted and she clearly liked Judy, they were friends and her friend was drunk and needed to get home and to bed safely. V rolled her shoulders and readjusted her body in her seat.

Sure it had been while since she had seen some action. Meridith Stouts kinky ass didn't count, but it dawned on V that even the simplest of innocent touches from Judy set her skin hot and her core alight.

V was in deep concentration, paying attention to the road, trying to ignore Judy's hand that reached further and further up Vs thigh. Biting on her lip, Judy could barely contain the grin on her lips. She knew what she was doing and V was giving strong resistance. _Game on V, game on_ Judy thought to herself.

The ride home mixed with the cool night breeze had sobered Judy up slightly. As they pulled up outside Judy's apartment. V jumped out and opened the passengers door to help Judy out when she feigned falling and embraced V, her arms wrapped around Vs shoulders and V quickly held the side of her ribs to keep her upright, the feel of Judy's bare skin on her fingertips caused heat to rise through Vs body and settle in her face. Judys lips were inches away from Vs and V was painfully aware of it, they held the embrace for a moment neither one wanted to let go or break the smouldering eye contact. Judy placed her lips next to Vs ear and lowered her voice.

"My hero" she stepped back kissing Vs cheek and breaking their embrace with a seductive smile. V stood motionless biting her lip. The way her voice sounded had sent ripples between her thighs.

Judy fumbled to open the door to her pad but eventually gave access to the two of them. V guided the still tipsy editor to her room and got her into bed.

"Get some rest alright, I'm gonna get you some water and then I'll get out of your way" V tucked a loose strand of Judy's hair behind her ear. V made her way to the kitchen and Judy with her liquid courage decided it was the perfect time to make her move. She jumped out of bed and stripped off her knotted t-shirt and overalls, leaving her in nothing but a matching black bra and pantie set. She walked over to the door frame and arched her back along it.

"Heeey V" Judy chimed seductively. V turned to face her and her jaw near hit the floor at the sight of Judy semi naked, the light from neon lights outside accentuated every curve and dip of her body. The all too familiar heat rose to her face as well as other parts of Vs body, as much as V wanted Judy she knew now was not the right time. Judy was drunk and it wouldn't be right to pursue anything until she was sober. Still it was quite the view.

"Wow" was all V could muster, it was the reaction Judy had hoped for. She walked over to V and placed her hands on Vs shoulders slowly snaking them around her neck.

"I never did get to thank you for helping me with my plan at clouds" Judy whispered with half lidded eyes. V put the water on the counter and pulled Judy's arms away from her shoulders.

"You need to get some rest" V swallowed hard, Judys eyes widened as she took a step back. She wasn't expecting to be rejected and it stung in her drunken haze.

"You...you don't want me?" Judy fumbled out

"I want you more than you know, but you're nowhere near sober enough to agree to this" V confessed "I've wanted this for so long and I want this to be right, I don't want you to wake up in the morning and regret it, regret us ... Regret me" V dipped her head down and rubbed her brow. Judy let out an understanding sigh. She placed her hand in Vs walked back towards her room and turned to face the Merc.

"Goodnight V" a timid smile formed in her lips.  
"Goodnight Judy" V leaned forward and kissed Judy on the forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and V deal with the aftermath of the night before.

2:17am 

Judy eyes sprung open. Did she dream it or did she actually try and make a pass at V, the woman she has been a little obsessed with the last few weeks. It had gotten so bad at one point even the moxes had started to notice and were asking questions that Judy reluctantly answered. She pulled the covers over her face and noticed she was still in her underwear, she groaned in her more sober slightly hungover slighty tipsy state. 

"Ugh, such a gonk at times Jude" she whispers to herself. She was mortified, cheeks glowing red in embarrassment. She reaches for her phone and checks the time. Notices it's only been a couple of hours since she had said goodnight to V but there was already a message from her.

_> > Hey Judy hope you sleep alright. I hated the thought of leaving you the way we did, I thought it would be better if I crashed on your couch, I hope that's alright. Your water is on the counter and I'll sort some breakfast out in the morning wake me up if you need anything x _

A small smile tugged at Judy's lips. Damn that gonk can be so sweet at times. Another messaged popped up while she was reading Vs. Rita had messaged to check in, well in the way that Rita does.

_> >Don't let me down gurl I got eddies riding on this ...don't let it be the only thing riding ;)_

"Fuck" she pinched the bridge of her nose. Judy pulled her contact list up and called Rita.

"Jude, that was quick. Intense huh" she winked through the holo.

"Nothing happened! my gonkass tried to drunkenly seduce her and it backfired. She didn't want it to be a drunken thing" Judy whispered trying not to wake V up next door.

"Ha oh shit, she got it bad huh, what happened then? she just put you to bed and left?" 

"No she crashed on the couch, didn't want to leave me alone and wanted to have breakfast in the morning" that smile still tugging at her lips.

"It's mighty cold out tonight Jude, bet she's frozen out there. Why don't you invite her to warm up if you know what I mean. Later Judy" and with that Rita hung up. She was right, for night city it was a surprisingly cold night. Judy got out of bed and tip toed out into the living room. As expected, V was there slumped on the couch with her jacket covering her top half. Judy felt warm at the sight, of course she wanted nothing more than to sit on the sexy mercs face and ride it until she came, but there was something else. A genuine interest, the Merc was uncharacteristically sweet and thoughtful. Something that took Judy and her feelings by surprise. 

She walked over to the counter and took a couple of sips of water before turning back to her room. As she turned, she caught her toe on the counter and hissed.

"Fuuck" she shouted, waking the very light sleeper Merc.

"Shit, what ... what is it are you ok?" V jumped up searching for trouble 

"I banged my foot on the maldita counter" Judy continued to curse in Spanish while clutching her foot. Once the pain had subsided, Judy looked at V who was in a sleepy haze and trying to process what had happened. 

"Sorry for waking you and thank you for staying, you didn't have too" Judy lifted her head to meet Vs kind eyes. 

"It's not a problem, I wanted to make sure you were ok. Is your foot ok?" V huskily said, her voice full of sleep and Judy melted a little at the sound. Rita's words had stuck with her, it WAS cold and V had sacrificed sleeping in her own warm bed to look after her. The least she could do was offer her somewhere reasonable to sleep.

"Come with me, it's cold and I feel bad you sleeping out here" Judy stepped forward and took Vs hand, V had a suspicious look on her face. 

"Relax, I'm not going to try anything and I'm sober enough" Judy smirked.

They made way to Judy's bedroom and V removed her shoes and pants. Judy couldn't tear her eyes away from the exposed flesh. It was an innocent action but it sent a spark of heat throughout Judy. They proceeded to get into bed and lie down. The bed was too small for two people who weren't that intimately close but they made do. 

"Well goodnight... again" Judy smiled whilst turning her back on the Merc and faced the wall.

"Yeah ... Goodnight Jude" V stared up at the ceiling attempting to calm her racing heart. Her relationship with Judy had jumped a thousand steps forward in the space of one evening. It thrilled and terrified her in equal measures. Was it entirely fair for V to persue this when she could flatline at any moment? It certainly wasn't fair on Judy who lost Ev not long ago. Thoughts bounced back and fourth until she drifted off into her slumber.

Judy awoke to the light creeping through her window, a body was pressed against her and a arm wrapped over her gently caressing her outer thigh. It took a moment for Judy to get her bearings. Once she remembered she had invited V to sleep in her room with her it began to come back to her. To her surprise, the big bad Merc was a cuddler! Judy enjoyed the close proximity between the two of them, the feel of V pressed against her back, Vs surprisingly soft fingertips unconsciously stroking her thigh. The latter sending tingles throughout her body causing a knot in her lower stomach. 

Judy let out a soft moan she couldn't control, V nuzzled her head into Judy's back before her hand stopped stroking. Judy lifted her head and looked behind her and found V stirring, her eyes opened slowly and their eyes met. The stare was intense, weeks of built up tension between the two was burning. Time stood still, the air thickened causing a rush of heat between both women. V broke eye contact and looked over at their position and where her fingers were placed, at this point they had wrapped around Judy's thigh and were placed on the inside of her thigh. Vs eyes widened and removed her hand, looking back into Judy's lust filled eyes their gaze returned. Judy turned and faced V, their face inches apart. V leant on her left elbow.

"Shit, I'm so sorry I was asleep and didn't realise I was doin-"

Judy pounced on V, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Judy wrapped her arms around Vs neck and V placed her hand on the back of Judy's head pulling her in closer. The tension was too great and V moaned into Judy's mouth. Judy smiled and pulled away lightly pulling on Vs bottom lip with her teeth. With her hand she pushed V onto her back and straddled her, she pulled V up by her shirt and teased her earlobe. 

"I want you" Judy whispered lustfully. 

A jolt shot through V, she wrapped her arms around Judy and threw her onto her back, placing herself between her legs. V took hold of the wrists of woman below her and pinned them above her head. She slowly ran her tongue from Judy's collarbone up to her earlobe before finding Judy's lips, engaging in a searing kiss. Judy couldn't control herself and a moan escaped her lips.

**_Buzzzzzzz Buzzzzzzz Buzzzzzz Buzzzzzz_ **

"Ughhhh fuck" V dropped her head into the crook of Judy's neck. Her contacts had the worst fucking timing. When the phone refused to stop, V lifted her head and mouthed apologies to Judy before she removed herself from Judy and making her way to her phone. 

"Ugggggh just my fucking luck" V huffed before turning to Judy. 

"I've got to go, rain check on breakfast?" V said. Apologetically 

"It's alright V go, yeah I'll give you a call" Judy responded with a slight disheartened smile.

Before she knew it, V had left her apartment. Judy laid back in bed trying to cool down. 

"I need a way to get the girl alone, no distractions, just us!" Judy whispered to herself. Her mind started processing possibilities when one stuck.

"Perfect!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will V and Judy ever catch a break? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way things were left between V and Judy were less than desirable. V has a way to make it up to her.

_> > Hey, how are you feeling? Avoided a hangover?_

_I wish but having your ass to wake up too made up for it ;). <<_

_> > I'm glad I could be of assistance ;) I'm so sorry I had to delta. I'll have to make it up to you somehow won't I ;)_

_Now that would be appropriate what do you have in mind? <<_

_> > How about that breakfast?_

_Hmm <<_

_> > In bed ;)_

_Now we're talkin <<_

_> > How does tomorrow morning sound? Your place first thing?_

_Preem see you there ;) <<_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
V pulled up next to Judy's van. And hopped off her bike, she took the bag containing the ingredients for their breakfast out of the compartment that housed it on her bike. V wasn't known for cooking but considering how they had left things, V felt she owed it to Judy and she was going to do it in style. V then pulled out flowers before checking herself out in the wing mirror. After some minor adjustments to her hair she took a deep breath and proceeded to enter Judy's building. V was nervous, she was never the commitment type and was often labelled as a lone wolf. It was easier for V to be alone, no one to depend on her, no one to get hurt or to hurt her but something about Judy was different. She was different and it was because of her. Judy was the first good thing to happen to V since meeting Jackie and she wanted to do her best not to screw it up.

As she approached the front door she could feel her heart slamming against her chest. Why was this so difficult? She could eliminate entire gangs without breaking a sweat, she could pull a girl in a bar and fuck her without even concentrating but the thought of making a simple breakfast for a girl she actually liked set her nerves off worse than when she was in high school.

She pressed the button to Judy's apartment and waited patiently. The door opened and a gust of air came with it. As V entered her attention was directed towards the music blasting out and Judy, the editor was cleaning the kitchen counter in nothing but her bra and blue shorts. Judy's hips were swaying from side to side as she wiped the counter, her body began to move with her hips as the music took over. As Judy spun she noticed the Merc stood against the wall beside the kitchen smiling. She moved toward the Merc swaying her hips more intentionally until she was inches away.

"You're early" Judy brings V into a soft embrace.

"Well what can I say, I was excited to see your beautiful face ... Here these are for you" V breaks their embrace and hands Judy the bouquet of synth flowers. "I hope they're ok, I don't know what your favourite kind were ... Or even if you like flowers but" V looked down at her feet suddenly feeling a blush in her cheeks "but I thought they would be nice"

"My my V aren't you sweet, they're preem thank you" Judy gleamed, her smile had reached her ears and her cheeks began to hurt. She couldn't believe this gonk had gone out of her way for her. Nobody had ever treated her this way before and it took some getting used to. At first, Judy thought V was just like the rest. Self centred and only interested in personal gains, she often pondered as to whether V wanted the eddies or to get into her pants or both.

Judy did not consider herself lucky in love, her last trainwreck of a relationship had left her with more baggage than an airport. Insecurities, paranoia and jealousy all became part of Judy's perception of relationships. Judy certainly wasn't looking for anything, she had near given up on anything related as her plan was to leave this shit hole of a city once and for all. But she was there standing in front of a woman who was unbelievably sweet, caring and not to mention irresistibly sexy making all rational thoughts and plans go out of the window. Judy wondered if V knew how hard Judy was falling and whether she felt the same. To prevent any further overthinking, Judy changed the subject.

"Sooo, what's for breakfast"


	5. Chapter 5

V hurried Judy into her bedroom with strict instructions to stay in bed and relax. She turned and placed the bag of groceries onto the freshly cleaned countertop and began to unpack. 

20 minutes and many spills later, V strolled into the bedroom with two plates of delightful smelling food. She delicately placed a plate on a bemused looking Judy before sitting on the edge of the bed. The techie didn't waste anytime and took a mouthful, her eyes widened and a moan escaped her lips. 

"Mmmm, what the fuck V this is incredible" Judy exclaimed in-between chews. "Who knew the big bad Merc was also a cooking supreme" she eyed V up and down for a moment as a smirk formed on her lips before focusing back onto her breakfast. 

"Well what can I say ... I'm a woman of many talents" she winked before tucking into her own breakfast. 

"Hmmm mmmm ... it seems so" Judy bites her lip meeting Vs gaze. The air grew thick, the tension between them was palpable and they knew it. 

Both gazes returned to their food. The room was near silent for a few moments aside from the sounds of chewing. Once both were finished V took their plates and disposed of them in the kitchen. Judy followed and wrapped her arms around Vs waist. She placed her chin on Vs shoulder.

"Thank you V, that was seriously delicious" Judy pecked Vs cheek before making way to the couch. "Do you have to leave right away or can you hang out for a while?" V checked the time.

"Yeah I've always got time for you" she smiled honestly before making her way to join Judy on the couch. 

The two spent the best part of 45 minutes talking, laughing and joking. V had wrapped her arm over Judy's shoulder and Judy felt safe and secure, perhaps the first time since initially joining the moxes. The conversation turned to truths about themselves.

"I have very ticklish ribs, I don't know why there but I do" V explains with slight embarrassment.

"You do not!" A devilish grin formed on Judy's lips. She pounced on V and began to tickle the sensitive parts of the mercs sides. Bursts of giggles and snorts slipped out of Vs mouth unable to control herself. 

"Stop stop I'm gonna pee myself" V shouts between bouts of giggles. Judy stops and looks at V, barely able to contain herself she bursts into laughter.

"Old lady V! Grab her some incontinence pads!" Judy fell back next to V in hysterics. 

V Fed up with Judy's jokes decided to get even. She rushed forward and planted a kiss on Judy's lips. It was light yet passionate, it had its desired effect as the mood changed instantly. V grabbed Judy's waist and pulled her into her lap. The editor was straddling the Merc and nipping at her neck, she placed her hand on the bottom of Vs shirt and began to pull upwards. V obliged before holding the back of her to pull Judy in for a deep kiss. Judy rocked her hips slightly against V causing a rush of heat between the two. V tugged on Judy's lip biting and pulling when her phone began to ring.

Judy growled into Vs mouth and rolled her eyes to look away, she was becoming frustrated with Vs busy work and social life. V dipped her back and reached for her phone out of her pocket. Before Judy could say a word, V tossed it to the side.

"Fuck it" V exclaimed before embracing Judy in a lustful kiss. She stood with Judy still wrapped around her waist before throwing her onto the couch. Kissing Judy from her neck to her chest before removing her bra. Her lips began working her way between Judy's legs planting soft well timed kisses down the techies torso.

"Wanna see one of my other talents?" V asked as she licked her lips

"Mmm hmmmmmm" Judy barely able to reply, her breathing became ragged 

"Good girl" V winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Priorities V priorities!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V realises something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of a mental block so a short chapter for the continuation of the story.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and kind words. It means so much <3

"you know what I've realised?" V turns to look into the deep brown eyes of her love.

V was sitting on the couch with Judy's heading resting in her lap. Exhausted and coming down from the equal highs of their tryst, they managed to find their underwear but not a lot else.

"Hmmm and what's that?" Judy breathed, trying to catch up with the world around her.

"We haven't been on an actual date" V looked down at Judy, a smile imprinted on her face, she delicately stroked her cheek before tucking strands of hair behind Judy's ear.

"You're right!, didn't need to wine and dine to get you into bed huh" Judy nudged V playfully while sticking her tongue out.

"I'll have you know Miss Alvarez, I am a composed and respectable woman" V glanced at Judy before tilting her head up and looking away

"Is that right?" Judy arched an eyebrow before sitting up to straddle V. She leaned forward momentarily before whispering in her ear.

"You didnt seem like you were a composed woman when I was between your legs and my tongue wa-"

V interrupted with a kiss. All thought, time and the world around them disappeared. Their lips parted and tongues met. what felt like an eternity had passed, fingertips and hands caressed, explored and felt. V eventually pulled away.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"V said, her breathing was ragged, lips swollen and eyes looked like she was seeing the stars for the first time.

"A date date?" Judy replied

"Yeah, what'd you say? Food? Great company? Maybe even a little dessert if your lucky" V wiggled her eyebrows in the corniest way Judy had ever seen.

"You're such a gonk" Judy responded barely able to hold a laugh in.

"Is that a yes? I'm taking that as a yes" V formed the goofiest grin Judy had seen on her.

"Ok let's go on a date, what do you have in mind?" 

"Nuh uh, a magician never reveals their secrets" V winked at Judy, an eye roll and smirk was all she got in response.

"you will just have to wait and see won't you" she booped Judy on the nose which caused the techie to scrunch her face in an adorable manner before she huffed.

"Fine. How long do I have to wait then" She crossed her arms over her chest and a small pout formed.

"Oh ... Not long" a devilish grin formed on Vs lips "get ready."


End file.
